Kaneyama Clan
| kekkei genkai = Marishiten | members = Muneshige Kaneyama Shūhei Kaneyama Suzuka Kaneyama | techniques = Marishi's Radiance Shiden'issen Will of the Kaneyama }}The is a noble house of hailing from the . Background The Kaneyama are the descendants of a particular group of native to the region prior to forming an alliance with Daimyō of the Land of Iron during the early years of the nation. While normally such a status would have not been granted to a clan without any ties to the noble court, their unprecedented prowess on the battlefield earned them a unwavering spot among the leaders of the nation. In fact, their skill in combat, partnered with their peerless understanding of the mountainous terrain, managed to match and repel the entire might of the Land of Iron with what was originally thought to be a mere band of vagabonds. Following the treaty, which was solidified with a political marriage between the Daimyō's eldest daughter and the clan head of the Kaneyama, the clan swore to defend the entirety of the Land of Iron as their own territory. Abilities is the genetic trait housed in the bodies of the Kaneyama. While originally thought only to be a tendency to possess higher than average reserves of chakra, autopsies of members of the clan have determined that the clan wields a physiologically advanced . These inherited adaptations provide them with an assortment of features involved with their body's manipulation of chakra. While members of the Kaneyama have the normal amount of across their body, the channels connecting these points are far greater in number than what is seen among others. On average the Kaneyama possess two to five times as many interconnections between their tenketsu, allowing them to circulate at a much more efficient pace than their peers. Additionally, these vessels are ever so slightly more broad than those of a normal human. In turn, they demonstrate a higher level of durability, which allows a much greater volume of energy to be transmitted in a given instant without incurring damage on the system itself. Oddly enough, and similar to the members of the , wielders of Marishiten are able to expel chakra from any or all of their tenketsu. This particular aspect is believed to have evolved independently of the Hyūga's bloodline and, like all of the previously noted traits, are believed to have evolved as an extension of Marishiten's core ability to enhance the wielder's means to produce chakra to incredible levels. This is achieved though the fact that members of the Kaneyama can mold chakra within several of their organ simultaneously. While chakra in most individuals is molded primarily in the stomach, and then channeled as necessary to the parts of the body to execute various functions and techniques, the Kaneyama are capable demonstrating equivalent chakra generation from both their heart and lungs through their normal function. Combined with the broader and more numerous chakra coils around these organs, members of this clan are able manifest energy in volumes and potency that are more commonly attributed to should they reach their prime. The arguable superiority of the Kaneyama's chakra pathway system is what encouraged the the clan's mastery of , as seen with their trademark technique. Furthermore, this same pursuit of controlling the flow of energy lead to the development of Marishi's Radiance, a that breaks down the boundary between chakra and natural electricity. Without the physiological advancements possessed by the clan, the attempt of such a foolhardy technique would undoubtedly result in the death of the practitioner. Category:Samurai Category:Clans